


The Path

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Matter of Life and Death, Moral Dilemmas, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Her path finally lights up.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	The Path

She was sure that the sounds of the hospital were going to drive her completely bonkers. The beeps from the machine keeping track of her heartbeats. The shrill wail indicating the accursed saline bag had run out and was now as dry as the Sahara. The cries and anguished cries of family and friends as another life is taken.

She wished she had someone, anyone, who would mourn her. A few times one of her neighbor's visitors would stop by her bed and say hello. Those were always nice. one time a young kid had crawled up on her bed and hugged her and let her know everything was alright. That had lifted her spirits and _almost_ pulled her from her coma.

Key word there is 'almost' and that doesn't cut it in the grand scheme that is life. She can hear everything, she is just unable to respond. Not even making her heart rate change.

"All the tests indicate that she has no brain activity. This is torture and a drain on the hospital resources. My suggestion is to remove her from life support," a calm voice sniffed near her head.

The doctor, well she assumed it was the doctor, sighed and informed the other man, "Shut it Mitch. You've already stated your opinion at court and won. Here is my stipulation, I will remove her from life support, but if she still has a heartbeat after two minutes, she goes back on life support until we figure out what is wrong with her."

"Agreed," the sour man conceded.

"Heard and witnessed," a chorus of voices said in a ritualistic tone.

She looked out at the dark path before her and smiled as the path began to glow under her feet. She knew that the dour man had hastened her end, but she could only feel gratitude. She was tired of the dark and looked forward to the new adventure laid before her. She hoped to make new friends. It was the one thing she always wished for in life.

~Fin~


End file.
